


Trapping a lovesick fool

by Asher (Asher_the_tired_rat)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pining, Spoilers, Trapped, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher
Summary: Darko is a tsundere and you have had enough of his Bs.That's it, that's the plot
Relationships: Darko (Star Stable)/Reader, Darko/Player Character (Star Stable)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Trapping a lovesick fool

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> This is beta read over on wattpad, so you might see it there as well (just written worse)  
> Any requests for future would be appreciated  
> Also first time writing a fic >:3

You and Darko used to be close. During most of the two of your high school lives, the two of you would stick together like glue. On most if not all school days you would skip some of the more boring classes with him, do all of the group projects together that you could, and even after school you two would go to your house and do homework while watching stupid shows on the living room tv, all while eating obscene amounts of popcorn and pizza. Most people who knew the pair, though for sure that you must have already been dating. But the truth was, that you weren’t. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like him, the opposite really. You absolutely loved his fiery red hair, his normally all leather getup, and his brave yet reckless nature. Darko wasn’t good at hiding his feelings for you either. Something about him clinging to you like it would kill him to leave, and his face turning as red as his Mohawk styled hair, gave you a pretty good idea about how he felt. Yet he never asked you out or admitted his feelings, and neither did you. Even after you two graduated, while you still stayed in touch for a while, neither of you admitted anything outright. Things didn’t get any better when Darko stopped messaging you suddenly without saying a word. You choked it up to him just growing bored of you, or finding better company and forgot about the handsome red head, or tried to at least.

You were nervously riding through the strange land the druids had called pandoria, searching for any signs of Anne, when you found it. A large bright pink crystal, glowing with a strange energy which caused your horse to take a few steps back. You felt it too, but seeing a human shaped being incased within the crystal in a fetal position, you knew you found what you were looking for. “Anne…?” You tried hesitantly, getting off your trusty horses back to walk towards the crystal. You moved to touch the strange formation in front of you, with your ride right next to you, just in case something went wrong. Suddenly the giant pink gem flashed a lighter shade of pink, startling you. “Leave this place…please” a voice boomed from deep within. Taking a couple steps back, your loyal horse bumps your shoulder. “Let’s go I don’t feel about this place” . You didn’t need to be told twice. You were just about to turn your steed, when a loud and obnoxious voice from behind you made you jump in your saddle. “Well well, what do we have here? A dumb soulrider and their even dumber horse, here to save your dear little friend”. You recognized the voice almost immediately, you just didn’t want to believe your gut feeling to be true. Low and behold, when you turn around you were met by the same fiery red hair and all too tight leather jacket that you had known for years. Finally recognising you, Darkos shoulders tensed slightly. Had you not known him for so long, you might not have even noticed. It didn’t take long for the man to regain his composure, and it took even less time for him to continue his loud ranting. “The druids are absolute idiots for sending someone so incompetent after me. It doesn’t matter, no one can stop the rising of Garnok!” You rolled your eyes, annoyed that he pretended to not know you. Looking him up and down, you confirmed that yes he was still the same Darko that you had still known a few years back. The same attitude, the same haircut and color, and most likely the exact same worn leather jacket, that he was wearing back in high school. Not to mention, he still wore the same ridiculous leather boots, that clicked loudly when he walked.

You were suddenly snapped out of your thoughts by a distracting laugh coming from the man in question. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter. Since you won’t leave this place alive” he chuckled darkly as tentacles of all different shapes and sizes appeared around the purple crystal, one of the bigger ones reaching out, trying to grab you. However your reaction time was faster, and with a good kick to your rides sides, you zoomed out of the area. However the tentacles or Darko didn’t let up, keeping up with your pace almost effortlessly. You and your horse dodged between the giant purple mushrooms and various other plantlife growing within the purple landscapes of pandoria. Try as he might, Darko never quite manage to hit you. While it took a lot of effort, you managed to dodge every single attack. That damn laugh coming from the red head following you ringed in your ears, as panic started to set deep in your chest. Everything looked the same yet different, the suffocating feeling of being lost, making you almost want to cry out in frustration. You stopped even trying to direct your steed on where to go, it seeming to know you where you were going more than you. Finally after far too many minutes of running around aimlessly, you reached what you hoped was the portal that you entered this strange place from the first place. Stepping in, you sighed deeply and was about to lean down to pat your tired horses neck, when you noticed that the once strange yet straight road to the portal back to home, was now being broken apart by Garnoks wrath. You swore you could the echo of Darkos laugh somewhere inside all of the chaos. You shuddered, enticing your horse to a fast gallop so that you could get yourselves out of this hellhole. 

A few close calls later, you two emerged back safely inside the secret stonecircle. Seeing you scared out of your mind, Alex, Lisa and Linda asked what happened on the other side. You were about to tell them about your crazy yet scary adventure, when the same damned laugh was heard from behind you. You dreaded to look back. “Could he really have followed you here”, flashed in your mind. Your fears were comfirmed by a bolt of something red and bright that flying past your head, hitting the tiny blue squirrel that you had grown to love overtime. “FRIPP!” someone in the area yelled. You were frozen in place by pure primal fear and panic. Your brain was screaming at you to at the very least do something, but your legs were glued to your horse, and they weren’t moving either. Then before you could blink twice, there was another brighter flash that hit the key keeping the portal open. The bright light that followed blinded you for what felt like ages, and when you finally could open them, Darko and the portal were gone. Being able to move at last, you ran to your friends aid. Your vision was blurry from the far too bright flash of light, so you let Elizabeth take Fripp away to a safer place.

The druids had told you that Fripp would be fine, only needing a bit of rest. That turned out to be untrue when even after months had passed, Fripp would not wake up. During that time, attacks made by the dark rides and from the other Dark core members increased dramatically, especially ones targeting you. Even Darko himself tried to get his hands on you whenever a pandoric rift appeared around Jorvik. All of this felt much too personal for your liking. Perhaps you could feel flattered for his attention, but having your life at risk all day everyday was not something that could really be called enjoyable. It took around five months but eventually the attacks slowed down significantly, except the ones made directly by Darko. You were more than glad for that, needing to seriously take a break. But the red head being up your ass whenever he could, was beginning the get more and more annoying each passing day. The worst part was that he wasn’t exactly even trying to kill you, mostly just resorting to taunting you about his “immense power” and “unbeatable strength”. It was nothing but obnoxious and you were just about ready to throw rocks at his stupid handsome face. You did not in fear of the actual power, that many of the druids had warned you, that he apparently possessed. Yesterday had been the final straw. He appeared three times in a single day, taunting about some nonsense on all three occasions. You’ve had enough. So you went to the person you trusted the most, Avalon. 

Everything was perfect. You were ready for Darko to appear. Avalon had indeed known what you could do about the situation, and even his younger brother Evergray, who was living in the others house temporarily, chimed in with his ideas. With Evergrays help, you managed to calculate in advance where the next pandoric rift would appear. Avalon on the other hand, gave you link of chains infused with your magic, along with instructions on how to use them effectively. Apparently, they would stop just about anyone from using magic of any kind for a short while. The chains could hold enough magic to work for only an hour but that would be more than enough for your plans. You checked your phone upon arriving somewhere around Hollow woods. Only a couple more seconds before the rift should appear. You sit down under a large tree, pretending to read your book. Fishing line connected to a trap that you had set up in advance, you waited. The sounds of leaves rustling in the wind was comforting.

It didn’t take long for the familiar crackling of the pink rift taking form, and only seconds later the leather wearing hot head emerged from its swirling depths. You pretending to be surprised at his arrival, and waited for him to take just a few more steps towards you. “HA! I have found you yet again. Did you really think you could ru….” A loud crash coming from directly above him interrupted his rambling. You had yanked the string towards you, sending the magical chains crashing down right on top of Darko. Before he could get the metal off of him, you jumped at him and secured magical barrier around him, imprisoning him. He looked towards you like you had grown a second or a third head. Such a look from someone with the ego the size of a planet made you laugh out loud. “You..!? Let me out this instant!!” He frantically fought against the chains that had him trapped, but soon found that they were far too tough for him to break and far too tight for him to escape from. A low growl escaped his throat. “IF YOU THINK that you could trap me like this, I’ve got news for you. I will simply jus..”. Darko stopped mid sentence, realizing that his fiery powers would not work. The clear confusion over his situation ripped another laugh out of you. “Did you think I didn’t come prepared?” Darko stared at you with his frenzied blue eyes instead of responding. He sat down on the grass, looking like he would finally give up struggling. But that would be far too easy. You were mentally not ready for him to continue on rambling on and on. “I know this type of magic, it isn’t permanent. Eventually I will escape and bring my flaming wrath upon you and all you care about. Then you will be sorry that you messed with the likes of me.” You groaned. “Can you shut up?” “Make me”. Oh you were going to. You crouched down in front of him, leaning in towards his face until your lips were only inches away from his. The warmth rising to his cheeks was radiating off of his face right to yours. Before Darko could continue assaulting your ears, you closed the distance and leaned into a rough kiss. Not to anyones surprise, the red head didn’t take long to hungrily kiss you back. His lips were slightly chapped and were a rough contrast on your soft ones. You pulled yourself to sit on his lap and pulled away from his coarse lips. “I’m planning to” you managed to announce before Darkos lips crashed into yours again, with so much force that made your teeth clack together. Neither of you really minded as you place one of your arms around his neck, letting the other arm run through his fiery red hair, that was made greasy by whatever cheap hair gel he used. Darko kissed you back like his life depended on it, while all but melting under your soft touch. It must have been awhile since he was touched like this. You wonder how long he must have spent alone in pandoria. He was basically purring under you, leaning into your finger in his hair. Both of you pull back for a quick breath of air. While Darko tries desperately to put his lips on yours yet again, you lean back enough for him to get close, but not quite close enough for your lips to touch. It was your turn to tease. “Who knew the all powerful Darko was nothing but a touch starved horny teen” a low growl escaped his throat. “Fuck you”. You chuckle at that and decide to take mercy on the poor guy. You lean back in for another kiss, and Darko was more than happy to kiss back. 

You made this kiss much shorter than the one before. He whined quietly when you suddenly stood up from his lap. “If you wanna do this again, I suggest you stop harassing me and send me a message like a normal person”. You emphasized your words with taking heavy jabs at his chest with you index finger. Darko stayed quiet. His hair is a mess, sticking towards almost every direction. You turned your back on him and took out the piece of paper and a ballpoint pen that you had packed with you before you left. Quickly you scribbled down your phone number. “Here, that’s my number” You handed him the crumbled paper, and he looked at it as if it would explode. “What?” His puzzling look accompanied his question, confusing you further, forgetting that he probably hasn’t been asked out before. “If you want to see me again for coffee or something similar to what we did today, call me”. On instinct he reached his hand out for it, only to find that his hand was free. He moved his other hand as well, only now realizing that you had undone his bindings during your make out session. Darko quickly snatched the paper from your hand and angrily powerwalked towards the soon to be closing pandoric rift, mumbling something under his breath. “ What was that?”. You questioned while tilting your head innocently. “I SAID, I HATE YOU!” his loud and obnoxious personality had returned. Right before he could enter the pink rift though, you yelled after him. “I love you too!” Hearing that caused Darko to almost trip on his own feet, all but falling back into the rift. It closed up not too long after he disappeared. He had not changed a bit. Smiling from ear to ear, you pack up your things and started walking back to Valedale. You knew that he would call you soon.


End file.
